What do the following two equations represent? $-3x+3y = -2$ $-9x+9y = -6$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x+3y = -2$ $3y = 3x-2$ $y = 1x - \dfrac{2}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-9x+9y = -6$ $9y = 9x-6$ $y = 1x - \dfrac{2}{3}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.